


The Space Between Us

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: All Cuteness Here People, Big Bag of Love, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kraglin Just Goes With It, Love, M/M, Sensual Experiences, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Sex, Yondu's a Horny Bastard, emotional connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: In which Kraglin is bone tired and Yondu just wants to bone.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151222
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had sex when you’re so tired you could cry? Every emotional and mental barrier you have is gone and you experience everything in a completely new way, and it’s a beautiful bucket of incredible.
> 
> October 29th - Prompt Twenty-Nine: Sleepy Sex
> 
> #kinktober

“Hey darlin’.” Yondu purred.

Kraglin groaned loudly, he had just been about to drop off to sleep. “Baby – ya know I love you, but I been up fer damn near forty-eight hours straight an’ sex is really tha last thing on ma mind.”

He could practically hear the pout when Yondu replied. “But ‘m horny.”

“An’ ‘m tired.” Kraglin shot back, eyes firmly closed.

“Please?”

“Just jack yerself off Yondu.” Kraglin replied irritably, burrowing further down in the blankets.

Yondu stroked his hair gently, leaning over the man’s shoulder, “Look – just – lie on yer back, I’ll do all tha work – promise darlin’.”

Kraglin knew the man would annoy him until he gave in, so rather than fight it he silently rolled over, opening one eye and glaring at the other man, “Yer a menace baby.”

Yondu gave him a cute little smile that Kraglin only ever saw when they were alone and tugged at the drawstring of his sleep pants. The Hraxian lifted his hips obligingly for his partner and hmmed happily, as Yondu bent down and sucked his cock into a hot mouth.

Kraglin squirmed comfortably – maybe this wouldn’t be a bad way to end his rather shitty two days. He drifted in and out of the pleasurable, floaty, sleepy feeling. Moaning quietly whenever Yondu curled his tongue a certain way.

The warm wetness left him to be replaced by hot velvet and plush thighs against his hips. Kraglin grunted, opening one eye to see his partner. Yondu’s head was thrown back in bliss, one hand against Kraglin’s hip the other behind his head. The Centaurian had his eyes closed, biting at his bottom lip. The Hraxian smiled, Yondu looked like a dirty pinup.

The fun part was he was Kraglin’s dirty pinup and Kraglin’s alone. One of the many perks of being mated. Kraglin’s eye slid closed again, focusing on really _feeling_.

The Centaurian leaned over, hands immediately delving into Kraglin’s hair as he rolled his hips and panted in the taller man’s ear. He began to murmur filthy things, his tone all cocoa and cinnamon, heated with desire and seasoned with the spice of their love.

_Stars_ , Kraglin thought, _I hafta be sleep deprived ta be thinkin’ rot like that_.

His brain floated on the sensuality of Yondu’s words and his movements, he could feel the first curls of orgasm creeping up towards him and he rolled his hips softly. He could feel the scratch of his chest hair against the Centaurian’s smooth blue skin and smiled sleepily.

Kraglin imagined he could hear both their hearts beating in sync, like two prisoners in adjacent cells fighting to reach each other, fighting to be _with_ each other.

The Hraxian felt like his orgasm was vines curling around his innards then bursting forth as a tree to entwine with Yondu’s. Without his usual alert thoughts getting in the way, Kraglin felt every single bit of everything right down to the depths of his soul.

He came back to himself to find Yondu laying gently on his chest, the man’s sweaty cheek pushed into his bony collarbone. Kraglin stroked a hand lovingly across the Centaurian’s implant and found a single tear had worked its way out of the corner of his eye. He wiped it away with a blissful smile and whispered to his mate, “Baby, next time yer sleep deprived, we need ta try this again, because I felt shit I ain’t never an’ it were beautiful.”

Yondu lifted his head to look at Kraglin through hooded, sleepy eyes. “Yer beautiful.”

The Hraxian stroked his cheek softly with the back of his hand. “So’re you.”

The shorter man blushed, shuffling off Kraglin’s chest and snuggling into his side. He kissed his chest, right over his heart and murmured, “I love ya.”

Kraglin tipped his head to lean into the top of Yondu’s and smiled. Closing his eyes he sighed serenely, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
